


Human shield

by Creatornottraitor



Series: Whumptober stories [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: #4, Human Sheild, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: I wrote a story based off of my OCs for this prompt, which is "Human Sheild". This story features someone getting shot in the chest,and a live shooter, so viewer discretion is advised.Antonia is a blonde female with green eyes. She is thirtyTC (Teenage Cannible) is a brown haied male with brown eyes. He is 16.





	Human shield

No one expected someone to come to the square witha gun. Antonia sure didn't, seeing how she brought her...friend along shopping. They were laughing at some dumb joke when the first shot was fired. That shot took down a kid, probably no more than ten. The shots rang out, one after another. The the gun was pointed at Antonia. She was trying to take cover, bus couldn't hide, so TC did the unimaginable for a villan like him. He took the bullet in the chest. He blacked out before he could see if the shooter was stopped.

"We're very sorry, Ma'am. But your friend's dead.". Tears filled Antonia's eyes. "No. No! He can't be!". She had been taking care of TC for almost a year now, making sure he was safe, clothed, and wasn't killing and eating people anymore. Now he was gone, he died protecting some one. Someone important. She sat in the chair, unmoving. She had to get over it sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> This is ok, because in my canon he always gets shot in the chest.


End file.
